Death is Just a Statistic
by St.JimmyofRussia
Summary: I is horrible at this sort of thing. A team of Suna ninjas are forced to go to Konohagure for the Chunnin exams and the attack with Sound. What adventures will insue?


**Death is Just a Statistic  
**Chapter 1: Do We Have To?

**Disclaimer:** I don't Naruto. If I did a few things would change, and the world would end. So be thankful I don't own it.

"…I don't see the point. Attacking them isn't going to help us," a black haired boy with unusual purple eyes stated in total indifference, standing against the wall of the cliff outside of Sunakagure. By looking at him, you'd never guess he was from a desert, in a black sweatshirt with safety pinned on stars, skulls and God only knows what else, and black pants complete with chains. And to top it all of, a pair of boots that anyone watching him walk in them would stare in complete shock that he could even move.

"Probably make it worse…" a brown haired boy added. His attire wasn't as unusually warm as his friend's, but it certainly was…unique…to say the least. He was wearing brown pants with random decorative patches and buttons with an equally decorated bright yellow shirt. He also had an assortment of random necklaces, and rainbow bracelets going up both arms. He also, for some odd reason, had elbow, knee, and wrist pads on. The only normal thing on him was a typical pair of shoes suitable for Suna ninja.

"Look, if I were Kazekage, this wouldn't be happening right now," a tall, older man answered, "but since we know that's not happening, we're going to have to deal with it." The man had a very normal outfit wearing a Jonin outfit that you'd expect him to wear, only with a black jumpsuit instead of the usual Suna tan. His hair, on the other hand, was not exactly what you'd expect of anyone, it being a purple and sandy blonde streaked fauxhawk. "And Jimmiy, are you with us?" he asked to the remaining member of the group.

"Meh," a bright red haired girl replied, lifting her head off her knees, pulled out of her nap, hair threatening to blind everyone as the sun reflected off of it and her hitae-itae that she was wore as a hairclip. As decorated as her comrades are, Jimmiy wins the blue ribbon. Even her face is decorated: Shuriken painted on the outsides of her cat-like eyes, three lines on the other sides by her nose, a small star inside of a circle up near her left ear, an anarchy symbol on her right cheek, random piercings on her eyebrows and ears, and another just under her bottom lip, which attracted attention to and from her canines that stuck out like fangs over her bottom lip. She had a heart grenade necklace in honor of her favorite band, Green Day, and goggles around her neck. Her clothes without all the decorations would just be an orangish-tanish tank to with a matching short skirt. But of course, they were not plain and in fact were an organized mess, splattered with paint, striped and spotted with marker, and with random symbols. The outfit was completed by a red and black trench coat with Russian and Kanji letters written on it. There was also a bright white glove on her left hand with a series of Japanese symbols on it written in what looked like blood. "Da," she mumbled softly, normally piercing grey eyes half open.

"Well, I see that now, but do you have anything to whine about before we're forced to go anyway?"

"I really don't want to go. Do we have to?" she fake-whined.

"There, see, Jimmiy don't wanna go. I vote we opt out. Hey! We've got a mission coming up! We could pretend to die in action and live in the next country for a while!" the black haired boy offered, desperate to find a way out of this.

"Yeah!" the brown haired boy shouted.

"Darion, that'll never work, and Curry, stop supporting him when he makes no sense," the man returned, wondering when his students' endless annoyances would cease. He was tired, and they hadn't even started training yet. Besides that, it's not like he wanted to go either. And he still hadn't mentioned to Jimmiy what she had to do when they got there. He started to space off in thought at the endless sea of grainy sand in the distance.

"Arin-sensei! Arin-sensei!" a voice cut in to his thoughts.

"Yes, Curry?"

"If we go, do you think they'll have ramen?" Curry asked, blue eyes shining.

"And ice cream?" Jimmiy added.

"Yes…" he sighed. '_What is it with these kids?_' he thought to himself. '_They're so weird…_'

"YAY!" Curry cheered. Jimmiy just smiled, getting up off the ground, completely covered in sand.

Deciding it was time for their lazy butts to start moving, Arin-sensei announced, "Time to train!"

"Yes, sensei…" they groaned in unison.

**A/N: **Wow. First chapter. Short, crappy, intros. Please inform me of errors, improvements, etc. Enjoy!


End file.
